


I'm Finally Returning Back Home

by AlwaysAmused



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Annoying Steve is fun, Gen, Humor, Memes, Rick-Rolling, The Trololololol Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Bucky decide it's going to be fun to follow Steve around for ten hours, all whilst singing the Trololol Song. Steve is not amused and most definitely does not like internet memes. The only reason for the T+ rating is for swearing, it's otherwise just humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Finally Returning Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel, "I Am Glad, ‘Cause I’m Finally Returning Back Home" by Eduard Khil, or "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. Obviously.

Natasha was looking over a screen, smirking as Bucky passed. The spy glanced up and said “Hey, Bucky, have you seen this yet?”

Bucky paused and looked over. He was still almost painfully quiet since arriving at the tower, but he shuffled over and peered over her shoulder at the screen, curiosity getting the better of him. She turned the volume up and replayed the video.

_“Oooooyyy oooyyyoooyyyooooooo yooooyoyoooo yoooyooo hohohohohoooooo yoooyoyooooo yooo yooyooo yoooo yooo… yeyeyeyeyeyeye ohohohohohohohhhoooooo eyeyeyeyeeeeehohoohohohooo nananananononononononono no nonononoo ooooooonoooooooooonononoooooooooo…”_

Bucky stared at the screen, deadpan and Clint walked into the room, saying “I have heard the song of my people.”

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes. Clint looked over her other shoulder and grinned before looking at Bucky.

“Dude, how is this  _not_  funny to you? This is, like, the  _pinnacle_  of humor on the internet,” Clint said.

_“Trolololo lololo lolo trololololoooooo…”_

“What’s the point of this song?” Bucky asked, face still deadpan.

“Well, I _think_ it was originally supposed to have original lyrics that said that America was better than the Soviet Union, but the Soviet Union banned it, so the guy had to sing this instead. I forget what the original was called…”

 _“Ya ochen’ rad, ved’ ya, nakonets, vozvrashchayus’ domoy_ ,” Bucky replied.

“I am very glad because I’m finally returning back home,” Natasha translated. “It says at the beginning of the video.”

“Oh,” Clint says. “Anyway, it was about a cowboy returning home, or something.”

Bucky’s eyes slid back to the screen as Natasha said “It’s become an internet meme known as ‘The Trololol Song’, usually used when someone’s been tricked, or ‘trolled’.”

Bucky remained silent for a few moments before straightening and walking off. Clint sighed and shook his head at his retreating back and said mournfully “He doesn’t understand the beauty of the Trololol Song. It’s…  _sad_. Painful, almost.”

“Oh, shut up, Clint,” Natasha rolled her eyes.

* * *

“Hmhm hmhmhm hmhmhm hmhmhm hmhm hmhmhm…” Bucky was humming to himself over a bowl of cereal and Steve looked up at him frowning.

“What song is that?” He asked.

 _“Ya ochen’ rad, ved’ ya, nakonets, vozvrashchayus’ domoy_.” Bucky returned to his cereal and Steve nodded slowly.

“…Right.” He noticed the way Natasha and Clint both froze and raised an eyebrow at them as Bucky resumed his humming. Natasha shook her head at him slightly while Clint was trying not to crack up.

“JARVIS, what does that mean? Whatever Bucky just said in Russian?”

“NO!” Both Natasha and Clint shouted, startling Steve. Bucky, on the other hand, froze, hand gripping his spoon suddenly like a knife, cereal flying across the table.

Steve glared at them and said “Was that really necessary? Seriously, what does it mean?”

Natasha and Clint both looked at each other before Clint whispered “Trololololo lololo lololo trololololo…”

Bucky looked up and frowned. “That’s not how it went.”

“What?” Steve just looked confused and Clint said “Okay, we need the music.”

Natasha grinned slyly and pulled out her phone, fiddling for a minute before bringing the song up. When it finally started, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky all began to follow along. Steve watched the trio for a few minutes, dumbfounded. Finally, he got up and just left. Natasha and Clint began cracking up and Bucky frowned, worried.

“Why’d he leave?” He asked, sounding anxious as he twisted a napkin in his hands.

“Probably can’t deal with the hilarity of it all,” Clint replied, smirking. “Shall we go after him?”

“Yes,” Natasha said. “Hey, JARVIS, can you give us the right music? The ten hour version, please.”

 _“Certainly, Agent Romanoff,”_  JARVIS replied and soon the tower was filled with the sounds of Internet Meme. Clint got up and said “Come on, Bucky; you’re coming with us.”

Bucky followed them until they found Steve and they began singing again. Steve looked up and said “Okay, okay, I get it, now can you stop?”

In response, they said _“Da-da-da daaadaaahhhh!”_

“Seriously, stop it!”

They continued to follow him, room to room, Clint red in the face from trying not to crack up. Steve was glaring at them, so Bucky paused and finally said “Steve, are you mad?”

They stopped singing and the music stopped. Steve sighed and said “No, Buck, just annoyed.”

“Oh,” Bucky considered for a moment before grinning slowly.

“And he can smile, ladies and gentlemen!” Clint announced. “Hit it, JARVIS!”

They continued to follow Steve until Tony came up and shouted “Why the _hell_  is the Trololol Song playing in every speaking in my tower?”

“Oh, come on, Tony; join us!” Natasha said, grinning.

“No,” Tony said. “Absolutely not. Do whatever the hell you want, but JARVIS? Keep the music confined to the room they’re in.”

 _“Yes, Sir,”_  JARVIS replied and soon the song was only following Clint, Bucky, Natasha, and Steve as the Captain tried to get away, even going to far as trying to ignore them.

“Hey, guys, I—” Sam walked in at around lunchtime and stopped at the scene before him. Steve was eating a sandwich at the table, his expression thoroughly  _done_  with everything, and Natasha, Bucky, and Clint singing the Trololol Song behind him.

“Join us!” Clint called. “We’re annoying Steve!”

“They’ve been doing it,” Steve said, “all. Fucking. Day.”

Sam grinned and said “Trolololololo…”

“Not you too!” Steve groaned and banged his head into the table. Sam began to crack up and joined the currently singing trio. When finally Steve went to bed, they sang outside his door until Bruce appeared. The man stopped, stared at them, then turned and walked in the opposite direction, muttering "I don't even want to _know_." The ten-hour loop finally ended and the quartet finally moved away, laughing as they went.

“So,” Sam said, turning to Bucky. “Did you have fun?”

Bucky considered for a few moments. “…Maybe.”

“Oh, come on, Bucky,” Natasha nudged him, smiling. “You were having fun.”

Bucky’s lips twitched up and he said “Okay.”

“We are  _totally_  going to Rick Roll Steve tomorrow,” Clint said, grinning.

Bucky frowned for a few moments before saying “What’s Rick Rolling?” And Natasha, Clint, and Sam all looked at each other, grinning. This was going to be fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so one night my dad brought up the Trololol Song at dinner, and I suddenly imagined Natasha, Sam, and Bucky following Steve around and singing it because they could. I posted the prompt to tumblr and got a message saying that I should write it and that they would even beta me if I needed. So, I posted the fic on a sideblog of mine, but decided that it should be moved here.
> 
> In Russian, the Trololol Song is called Я очень рад, ведь я, наконец, возвращаюсь домой ("Ya ochen’ rad, ved’ ya, nakonets, vozvrashchayus’ domoy" is what Bucky said above).


End file.
